


图谋不轨

by Algernon5817



Category: all信 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all信 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algernon5817/pseuds/Algernon5817





	图谋不轨

韩信的鼻息很轻软，就跟乖猫一样窝在床上睡成一团——如果忽略他腿根处的精斑和指痕的话。

赵云是最先进来的。他手里端了碗白粥，轻轻放在桌子上等韩信起来。韩信的睫毛很长，睡觉时会微微颤动，赵云低头一看，脸红了大半，又想起昨晚上这样的脸上是怎么挂满精液的。

很卑劣的非法占有。

赵云低头轻轻吻了一口韩信的唇瓣，哪里料到被进门的刘邦瞧见了，刘邦倒也不客气，尖牙利嘴道。

“怎么，打算背着兄弟吃独食？”

赵云明知说不过他就懒得回嘴，看着刘邦手里拿着些折腾人的东西便说。“你温柔点，他受不住。”

“昨晚上两根东西他都吃进去了，还怕这个？”刘邦扯出个痞笑来，从里面择出根带黑色猫尾的串珠来，直接提着韩信的臀部就将那东西插进红肿的穴里。

韩信轻叫一声睁开眼，抬腿想要踹人却被刘邦握住了脚踝拽进怀里。串珠才塞进去两颗，刘邦轻笑着用唇碰碰韩信的耳垂，低声用磁性的声音问道。“你说，你能吃进几个珠子？说对的话有奖励哦。”

韩信知道无论说对还是说错结局都是一样的，他低头咬着唇一声不吭，眼里满是抵触。刘邦用手捏着韩信下巴稍用力，韩信当即就涨红了脸疼得张嘴倒吸凉气。赵云不大乐意了，凑上扯开刘邦的手怒道。“不是说好了不伤害他的吗？”

“你少拦着我。”

刘邦话里的刺很明显，他低头继续塞着串珠。韩信湿润的后穴一点点吞进那些圆润的珠子，在穴里凹凸不平的内壁上滚动摩擦，爽得韩信顿时软了腰趴在床上。

“不说话的话我就要卸掉你下巴了。”刘邦笑得很温柔。

“……六个。”

“错了，是八个。只能罚你都吃掉了，真不是只聪明的猫。”

韩信身子都在发颤，猫尾巴蹭着腿根一点点向上提着，代价是穴中令人崩溃的快感。他几乎是用求救的眼光看向赵云，双手伸出去如同沉在泥沼中的最后求助。

赵云握住了那双手，低头叼上韩信唇瓣似乎想用吻转移这一切对于韩信的灾难。韩信不领情，他这才知道赵云也不过是同谋共犯，只觉得自己刚刚的求救脑残至极，心尖发凉。韩信用牙齿狠咬着，直至血腥味漫开在唇齿间。

“挺能咬？来，喵一个。”刘邦把八个串珠结结实实塞进韩信屁股里，猫尾巴垂在臀缝间遮住春光，他用手在臀峰上掌掴一下，皮肉作响留下艳红的手掌印。

韩信吃痛松了嘴。

赵云用手背一抹嘴上的血，眸色沉了几分。

李白大少爷脾性还没过，起的晚，结果推门就看到红发间立着黑色猫耳的韩信，后穴还夹着根猫尾。脖子上的黑色项圈最为诱人，旁边暧昧吻痕不散，还挂了个金灿灿的铃铛，一顶弄就会晃出声的那种。

韩信正趴在赵云腿间含着那粗长的男根，他伺候得很吃力，吊着眼看人的神情有些不屈。而刘邦则在一旁用脚尖勾弄着毛绒绒的猫尾，踩进去一点点，再压着拖出来，害得韩信腿间汁水淋漓。

“他们说猫的尾巴根最敏感，果真不假。”刘邦俯身捏了捏韩信屁股，“李白，记得也给猫咪喂点牛奶，别饿着他。”

李白哪里沉得住气，凑上并住韩信腿根，就着臀缝和大腿内侧的嫩肉就摩擦起来。韩信脖子上的铃铛响个不停，前面被赵云的性器堵得严严实实，后面又被人这么插着，当真是下流无比。韩信唔叫了几声，跪在地上的膝盖摩擦出红痕，红发凌乱铺了一背，遮住吻痕一类的色情痕迹。

刘邦扯过韩信的手就让他开始帮自己撸动性器，这可苦了韩信，前后夹击就算了，扶着地面的手也被征用，全身的平衡点都在两个膝盖上，害得他随抽插一前一后晃动着。

“怎么不用后面？”李白掰开臀肉瞧了瞧那红艳艳的穴口，拽着猫尾向后一扯，圆珠将穴口每一道褶皱都撑开，带出不少淅淅沥沥的淫水来。他又把珠子塞回去了，害得韩信喉头一紧差点让赵云缴了械。

“昨晚上插进两根，有些肿了。”赵云垂首用难以言容的表情摸了摸韩信脸颊，看着那张小嘴吞吐自己的性器不由又硬胀几分。“一会儿还要上药。”

“水太多了夹紧点，猫咪怎么能弄脏床铺。”刘邦又一巴掌打在韩信屁股上，臀肉波动间碰动串珠害得韩信又是闷哼一声，“手上动作快点，要不就让你再来一次昨晚上的双龙。”

韩信拼命摇头，只觉得自己每一处都像是有阳根抽插着，蹭弄着，而更可怕的是自己下身也逐渐起了反应。他们射精的时候，韩信已经没多少意识，精液挂在他脸上、小腹上、腿根上、手心里，他就好像被使用过度一样。

李白摸着韩信的腿弯，神情暧昧，他好像更喜欢这样的韩信，强迫和驯服，最后乖乖把自己夹紧。

“不把自己舔干净吗？猫都是很爱干净的。”刘邦摸着韩信的屁股来回揉捏，带些敏锐的暗示。

韩信怕刘邦打他。他用指腹刮起精液也不管是谁的就含进嘴里，一点点舔掉自己身上的白色污浊。嘴里都是男性的气息，铺天盖地将他占满，韩信觉得好像洗不掉了，挂在他身上的这些东西，被奸淫，像被驯服的野猫一样发出不属于自己的声音。

“为什么要这样。”韩信几乎是吼出这句话的，垂眼也不去看他们。“我们不是兄弟吗？为什么。”

“不过是把自己想的付诸实践而已。”刘邦用指勾着项圈让韩信与他对视，“我就是想干你，不好意思。至于他俩吗……嗤，你自己问去吧。”

刘邦离开了。

李白依旧用手摸着韩信的腿，只不过是渐入深处摸在腿根上，上面的吻痕还是拜他所赐。他觉得韩信似乎是属于自己的，即使是共享。

“我喜欢你。”只有赵云这么说了，端过一旁的放凉了的粥，舀过一勺抵在韩信唇边。韩信也是真饿坏了，也没拒绝他这样的温柔对待，但他假装没有听到赵云的表白，只是一点点吃着粥，脑袋顶的猫耳朵摇摇晃晃。

李白觉得自己被凉到一旁有些恼火，尤其是听到赵云表示爱意时更觉不爽。他顺着脊背一路向下摸到尾巴根，爽得韩信下意识挺背部打了个激灵。

“猫咪真可爱。”李白说，将串珠拽出两颗害得韩信当即就软了腰窝，小口喘息着面色潮红。“这么敏感？真想再插一次。”

李白喜欢韩信看着他。

赵云叹了口气，却没作阻拦，反而捏了捏韩信胸前肿胀的乳尖，垂首吻了吻韩信的脸颊。

“对不起。”赵云的声音很轻，飘进风里。

韩信闭上了眼睛，可是快感是不能停止的，他的声音就好像发情的猫，不像他自己的，可能是来源于另一个人。他好像开始习惯了这些玩弄，甚至还会感觉很爽。

他会逐渐习惯这样的生活，习惯把他们的精液咽到肚子里，习惯用屁股夹紧他们的性器，习惯像一只猫一样获得爱抚与照顾。他知道自己逃不出去，手机那些东西都被收走了，而且项圈会连上绳子。

泥沼淹没了他。


End file.
